People with a variety of athletic interests have a need to store various sports equipment when not in use. A majority of sports equipment is large, bulky or awkwardly shaped, making it difficult to store the equipment in a compact, orderly fashion.
Various attempts have been made to develop a rack or system for storing athletic equipment in an organized manner. However, a need still exists for a rack that allows a user to store a wide variety of sports equipment in a compact manner. A need also exists for a sports equipment rack that is versatile, strong and easy to assemble and use. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides further related advantages.